


This is your life now

by Wildnightsaremyglory (Adelheid32)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelheid32/pseuds/Wildnightsaremyglory
Summary: All it takes is one moment, and then he no longer recognizes his life.Scott Lang and his viewpoint on the world he’s facing.
Kudos: 4





	This is your life now

When recent events finally starts to sink in, it’s more than a little hard to face. And that’s saying a lot.

Scott, along with most normal people, have know since 2012 that this world is a much bigger crazier place than originally thought. However, unlike most normal people, he’s had more exposure to this oddness of the planet they call home. He shrinks and grows on a regular basis. He fought with the avengers. He’s encountered truth serum, fought with a person phasing in and out solidness, and brought someone back from being stuck in the quantum realm for decades. Additionally, he’s escaped from the quantum realm himself twice.

But this is still some unheard-of level of crazy.

A insane, shouldn’t-be-possible, please-tell-me-you’re-kidding kind of crazy.

(But Scott knows that this is no joke.)

They all explain, with faces that look so much older and grave, that there was an alien. Named Thanos. And he snapped half the universe into dust.

Some extra-terrestrial murdered billions upon billions (trillions, for all Scott knows) of lives.

(Later, they will realize that Thanos killed his daughter for a stone, and Scott knows then that this is a sick monster.) 

Half the life in the universe is gone. Plants, trees, animals, birds. Mothers, fathers, siblings, friends. 

Hope. Hank. Luis. He hasn’t a clue surrounded Bill and Ava’s fates and he doesn’t even know about the status of the ants. 

And meanwhile, five years has gone by. 

Cassie grew up and he missed it. 

And the earth is so downtrodden and somber. There’s monument for the “snapped” and missing posters everyone. It’s quiet and rundown and in general looks like some sort of post-apocalypse refugee zone.

(And then he realized that it was.)

It just seems so impossible. 

But it happened, and he’s now at the Avengers Compound, and he’s gonna use time travel to fix it.

But in the mean time, there are aliens. Blue ones. Spaceships are descending like they do it everyday, as if traveling to space is mundane. There is a talking, walking raccoon. (As soon as Scott can get a moment to breathe, he’s going to have a minor freak out over this.) Bruce Banner and the Hulk have combined to form some sort of bizarre hybrid. And Tony Stark has a kid.

Scott looks at the remains of his first taco on the ground, and the one in his hands, that was given to him by whatever they are calling Banner, and wonders, just wonders.

(He wonders how it was just a short time ago that he was playing with Cassie, and she had to look up into his eyes and directly into them, and he and Hope would tuck her in and tell her bedtime stories, and Janet and her were playing games and bonding and Hank was smiling despite himself— how their lives were so uncomplicated, with only worries of soccer games and elementary school, his and Hope’s relationship, wonderful and beyond words, and occasionally the FBI, yes, but they were grounded on this earth, naively but happily oblivious to aliens and genocides and infinity stones, and how that was just hours ago to him—)

But he looks at the this strange new world, and he wonders what happened to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
